


Can't Help It

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horny, Hot, secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can't keep his hands off you, he knows to play the gentle family man role as well too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

You're brother and mom had been moving stuff into your brother's place all day, you were helping at first but after awhile they didn't need your help and were barely even talking to you, just trying to figure out where to put everything. You had planned for your boyfriend Luke to come over and help, thinking an extra guy for lifting would be helpful, but by now you know they probably are just gonna end up doing everything on their own. You were just about to sit down when Luke walked in, door wide open because of you guys moving stuff into the condo. "Hey!", Luke shouts at your mom. Your mom smiles and hugs Luke greeting him. You loved Luke for so many reasons. He was caring, thoughtful, emotional, helpful, hot of course, and he definitely knew how to please you. He was just perfect and with how long he got along with your family and the cute jokes they would make to one another about your relationship with him made you love him even more. Everyone liked Luke and that made you feel good and proud of yourself. "How's it going?", Luke asks looking around the place. "Um, pretty good. Have everything planned out, looks pretty nice. Just have a few things left to bring up", your mom says. "Looks awesome", Luke says smiling. "You want me to help?", he asks. "Oh know, you guys relax we got it from here", your mom says. "Okay, I'll be here if you need it", Luke nods. "Thanks Luke", you mom says smiling as she walks down to the elevators to help move more things up with your brother. "You're so great", you say smiling to Luke as he's walking towards you. "Yeah, I know", he chuckles. You slap his arm playfully then pull him in for a hug, you enjoying his embrace for awhile. "Love you", he says. "Love you babe", you say smiling looking up to him and kissing him. "Really missed you, was bored here." "Oh, you were now?" Luke says raising an eyebrow. You back away and walk towards the huge windows that are in the condo looking out towards the city, enjoying the wonderful view you love in his place. Luke comes up to you wrapping his arms around your waist and puts his head on your shoulder. "Such an awesome view", he says. You nodding in agreement. "We could have awesome parties up here, your friends have to see it", you say. You look at him and he kisses you, you melting into each other for awhile, you loved kissing Luke, it was such a great feeling. You could do it forever. You walked over to the couch, him following. You changed the channel on the TV and sat on the couch, Luke sitting in the middle ad putting your legs on top of his. Putting a blanket on top of you guys since it was winter and you wanted to get all warm and snugly. You cuddle Luke watching TV before you both eventually start scrolling on your phones.  
You hear your mom and brother come up with a table they're putting into the place. It was a huge beautiful wooden table that could fit eight people that your brother couldn't stop raving about. "Sick table", Luke says nodding over to your brother. "Yeah isn't it", your brother says smiling. Your brother goes on to talk about what he wants on the table, the price he got it for, what he plans to do with the table on occasions, yatta yatta yatta... Luke is totally listening and engaged to what he's saying and by now you've totally zoned out, god you love this boy. He's so sweet. "Yeah that's awesome man", Luke says. Your brother walks over to sit on the other couch and they start talking about guy stuff, fights, football, etc. He loves when he makes your brother laugh. Your mom motions to your brother to come on and get the rest of the stuff downstairs and your brother says talk to you later and Luke nods smiling saying alright. Your brother and your mom walk out. "Your brother really likes that table" says Luke laughing. "Ha, yeah he does.", you say back. You go back to looking at your phone. A few minutes into you notice that Luke is just staring at you as your looking at your phone. "Yes?" you ask him smiling. "You're so pretty", Luke says admiring you. "Oh come on", you say blushing. Luke lifts your head up and kisses you, you start to kiss back, lips going on top of lips, you melting into one another. After awhile the kisses go deeper, tongues overlapping one another, swirling into a heated kiss. Luke was moving his tongue in all the right places, licking at your lips, causing you to let out a little moan you couldn't hold back. Luke stops and looks at you. "Was that a moan babe?", Luke asks smirking. "...Yes", you say. Luke chuckles then goes back to kissing you. Your mom and brother come in interrupting what you guys were doing. "Well, after putting this stuff away we'll be done. We're starving we're gonna go out and pick up something, what do you guys want?", your mom asks. You take a moment before asking Luke what he wants. "Um...tacos maybe?" he says. "Yeah sure, sounds good", says your mom smiling. She was so close to walking in on you and Luke in deep heated make out session. Your mom goes back with your brother in a room organizing stuff they brought up. "Your brother has good taste in furniture", Luke says. "Really? You're gonna talk about that now?! How about getting me all heated and kinda horny with my mom and brother obviously here!", you say trying to be quiet. "I'm sorry babe, couldn't help myself", he says. You shake your head and cross your arms. "...You're horny??", Luke asks. "Yes!!" Luke smirks. You try to ignore him looking off into the distance at some boxes on the floor. You feel a hand go under the blanket, feeling your leggings, going up your legs and closer and closer to your area. You look over at Luke with a "REALLY?!!" face. He doesn't stop though. Him making you mad is something he enjoys. He puts his hand on your heat circling his thumb on your area. "Ohh, looks like somebody got wet already for daddy", he says smirking. "Shut up!", you say. He leans in to kiss you tongue immediately swiping your lip, mouths hot. You hear your mom walking closer to you guys so stop and hear her say she's going with your brother to get the tacos, you nod. "Jeez, two times, will you stop!", yelling at Luke pushing him once they leave. "I'm sorry princess", says Luke. You exhale and get up and start to walk away. "Where you going?", Luke asks grabbing your hand stopping you and pulling you in. "Going to lock the door", you say. "But I heard them, they locked the door when they left", says Luke. "Not that door...", you say flirtatiously as you walk to your bedroom, Luke knows where this is going and he loves you for it.  
You are both so turned on as you walk into your bedroom that lock the door behind you. "You think you can fuck around with me like that Hemmings?", you ask. Luke just stares blankly. "Well, you can't.", you say pushing him onto your bed. Luke loving this, he is usually the one to make you mad then make you happy by pleasing you and taking your mind off things. Now it's reversed and you're in control, and it' so fucking hot to him. You drag one finger from his lips down to chest to his dick. Luke shutters. You start to make out once more, things already so heated. You grab his hair, pulling it, him moaning into your mouth. Your fingers all tangled in his hair. You start to undo his shirt. "I want... *you kiss Luke* you to fuck *kisses you again* me so hard baby. Want to feel that dick filling me up. Want to bounce on that dick I love so much.", you say. Luke does a long strung out moan. Ah, your favorite sound. You undo his belt and pull his pants off. "Want to feel that hot dick in my mouth baby", you say to him. "I'm all yours sweetheart", says Luke. You ghost the outline of his hard cock in his boxers first with your hand then with your mouth, licking. Luke a moaning mess. "Do something please baby", Luke begs. You tug his boxers down, his cock springing free, precome all down it. You lick from base to tip. Luke grunts. You take all of him in your mouth licking all over. Bobbing your head up and down. Making sure to lick every square inch. Luke is in absolute bliss, moaning like no tomorrow. You make a pop noise after a bit. "Fuck", Luke exhales already so wrecked and sweaty from that. "Now don't come just yet baby, I want to bounce on that pretty dick of yours.", you say. Luke takes this opportunity to flip you over so he's on top of you. "Not until I get a taste of you baby", he says. You throw your arms back on the mattress. He kisses and licks your neck, sucking leaving hickeys. You know that's going to be hard to cover up, but could give two fucks caring about that right now. He takes your shirt off over your head. Looking down he gropes your breasts, pushing them up and down with his hands. He reaches to undo your bra. He licks your nipple, gently biting. You let out a moan. He is just loving this and you know it. He cups your breasts kissing both. He kisses down to your belly button. He reaches down taking off your leggings, leaving you in your underwear. He feels you circling his thumb on your heat. "Ah, my favorite part", he says smirking. He slides your panties down and throws them aside. He doesn't even bother fingering and does straight to licking a stripe on your center folds. "Ahhohhhhh", you moan loudly. He licks into you, lapping his tongue, eating you out oh so well. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck", you say, sweating, hair a mess. He finishes just before you were about to climax, which you hate him for. He flips you over again. "Can't wait to feel that pussy baby", he says to you. You can't wait. He reaches over to drawer he knows is always full of condoms. He puts one on and lines you up with his dick, you on top of him ready to ride him. Oh, were you ready. He pushes in slowly. "Ahhhh yeahhh fuck", you moan head thrown back. Luke gritting his teeth. Once you were completely bottomed out you started to bounce, him matching your movements. Moaning was loud coming from mouth of you. Just a few minutes in and you guys were a moaning sweaty mess. He finally opens his eyes, and sees how beautiful you are. Your boobs bouncing up and down riding his dick. He was ready to come just from that. He grabs your breasts, thumbing your nipple before reaching up to bite on it softly then licking. "Fuccckkkk", you moan. You know you both were not lasting too much longer. With a few more thrusts and bounces you came then Luke did. Pulling out, you licked the remaining cum off his cock, swallowing and smiling up to him. You both snuggle, catching your breath. "I love you so much babe, that was AMAZING", Luke says to you. "Same, love you so much", you say kissing his nose. He kisses your forehead then both of you start to dress. Thankfully, your brother and mom were not home yet.  
Once you were both dressed, going to act like nothing happened, you walked into the kitchen. You asked Luke if he wanted a drink and he said yeah, you grabbing Sprite's for both of you. As you turned around with the drinks in hand, Luke sprayed you with the water from sink. You screeched, trying to grab at him but totally failing. You both laughing, he stops and puts the sprayer back. You hated him sometimes. "Are you kidding me, my shirt is so wet!", you say. "That was pretty funny I have to say", says Luke you hitting him on the shoulder hard. "Ow!" You look down at your shirt trying to dry yourself off even though it was a lot of water. Luke walks closer pulling your shirt down, "Here I'll help a little", he says licking the water of your breasts. "Would you get!", you exclaim. Him laughing. Just then your mom and brother come walking in with tacos in hand. They both notice your soaked shirt. "What happened?" asks your mom. Your brother looking confused as well. You were about to answer then Luke said "Oh nothing, she just got a little wet." They still look for a bit then just shrug it off getting the food ready.  
Luke whispers in your ear, "Wouldn't be the first time today", smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Really liked the idea of this one cause it's based on my life, haha. :)


End file.
